


Unfaithful

by grackite



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Hurt, Infidelity, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 19:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17731142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grackite/pseuds/grackite
Summary: Everyone expected Roger to cheat, to ruin the relationship but he was the one left crying on the sidewalk.orAnd I know that he knows I'm unfaithfulAnd it kills him insideInspired by Unfaithful by Rihanna





	Unfaithful

Brenda didn’t want to go out that night. She planned on staying in and finally finishing up her thesis. Fate had other plans as her friends dragged her out. She was still rather annoyed, downing yet another shot, when the concert started and somebody caught her eye. It took a lot to impress her but his blond hair, blue eyes and that damn smile made her knees week. The red headed girl didn’t bother to hide her gaze and it seemed that the he noticed, sending a cheeky smirk her way. She had promised herself to stop with the random hook ups and focus on finding a relationship that will help her be better but only an hour into the performance and she was completely infatuated with the man behind the drums. Even if we would run into each other, it wouldn’t turn into anything meaningful, she told herself. Not only was he in a band, which was never good news, but before coming there, her friend had hushed about how much of a slut Roger Taylor is. It seemed that she always fell for guys that weren’t good news. 

It didn’t begin the way you would it expect it to. A love story Roger’s friends called epic started with him shagging his brains out in an alleyway behind a pub. She didn’t even get the chance to pull down her knickers, they were just pushed off to the side, as she yelled out profanities out of pleasure. They didn’t bother being quiet, as nobody would be surprised to see the view. After every show he picked up a beautiful bird to let out the adrenaline that built up during it. This time it just so happened that the restroom and backstage lounge were occupied and this was the best next thing. When Roger dropped his head back out of climax, she quickly jumped off of him and tried to clean up. It wasn’t much help but Brenda did look better. She didn’t know what she expected but definitely not to be asked to join him inside. She did. Even though at the moment, tears were starting to build up realising that she had broken yet another promise to herself. Turns out she didn’t. 

Weeks later they were back in the spot, doing the same thing this time with the label of ‘fuck buddies’. Months went by and as a couple, they decided that a more appropriate place was his bed. A year later it was their bed. And their apartment, and their dog. The two had somehow managed to overcome all obstacles and foster a relationship that all of their friends were envious of. The amount of groupies around Roger faded to only the most persistent ones, as a simple look on his face when talking about Brenda, was enough to tell them they had no chance. Before meeting her, he was constantly unhappy for one reason or another but now it had all disappeared. Any frustration he felt after a bad writing session or rage after a fight with his bandmates, always vanished with one subtle touch from her. Roger considered her to be the love of his life and the sole reason he hadn’t gone insane. 

Many expected the downfall of their relationship to be Roger. Whether it was his promiscuous ways continuing even after the two had promised to stay faithful or the long months he was gone due to tours. But those two were never an issue. There was a significant change in the drummer, one that his bandmates noticed right away and the media later, and with Brenda’s frequent visits, these two factors didn’t come into play. It was her. It started out with little details that Roger noticed but loved her too much to be bothered by. Her forgetting the day he was returning back from tour and staying the office after hours, coming back with a hint of cologne on her clothes that he was sure, he hadn’t smelled before. But it took a toll on him, when she was constantly away. The only way that man managed to get through tours was with the knowledge that once he came back, the two of them would be able to be loved up and domestic. That wasn’t the case any longer, as she was either at work, on a weekend getaway with her friends or god knows where without an excuse, and he was always home alone. 

The two of them used to tell each other everything. Biggest fears and insecurities were revealed on the first date and it didn’t seem rational to keep anything away after that. For years, he felt obliged to tell her even when a fan touched his arse without permission, as if he had anything to do with it. But now he felt Brenda pulling away. She rambled about annoying coworkers or bland lunch at the office but never told him anything of value. Roger would try his best to create an opportunity for her to open up but she didn’t. He didn’t know whether to be glad or gutted. Deep down the real reason for her isolation was clear. But he couldn’t admit it to himself that their epic love story might not survive. Admitting it to himself came weeks later, when he found a tie under their bed. It was not only a piece of clothing that he had not worn in years but also way too plain for him to have purchased it. Roger sobbed worse than he had ever before and trashed their bedroom. Broke her makeup table, every single picture frame that held sentimental value. He wanted her to come back and see how much she had hurt him but she called to say she was stuck at work. He knew it not to be true as she had left her office keycard on the counter, and it was delayed. Roger had the time to calm himself down and went on to clean everything up. A lie to cover other lies salvaged their relationship. Or at least pushed off the inevitable end, one he didn’t want, trying his hardest to justify her fault. He couldn’t accept that the love of his life no longer felt the same way. That night, while in an embrace of another man, she felt more guilty than usual. She loved their time spent together but every time she was locking the door of her and Roger’s house, she would deliberate on telling him right then and there, feeling nothing but remorse. Each time she didn’t and they they went on pretending. 

Brenda didn’t catch on that he knew right away. He tried his best to ignore the agony inside, when around her, relishing every moment the two of them spent together. Those were few and far between but each one was made special by Roger. He brought flowers, gifted jewelry, cooked dinner (even if that didn’t always workout) and turned shagging into making love, the level of intimacy they hadn’t experienced in a long time.. During sex was when she realised her wrongdoings were no longer secret. His head was buried between her legs, arms wrapped around her thighs, gripping stronger than ever, as he muttered something so quietly that for a moment she wasn’t even sure it wasn’t a work of imagination. Please be just mine. He didn’t know she had heard it, hell, he wasn’t even sure he had said it. But the only thing he was certain of was that she didn’t listen. Only a week later she came back smelling of the same cologne. Too strong to had been his. This time she tried to cover it. With mints and hand cream but over the months Roger had familiarised himself with the smell so much that nothing would have worked. But he put a smile on is face and greeted her with a passionate kiss. No longer angry, just sad, hopping into the shower. Running the water to drown out his sobs. 

As much as Roger tried to pretend everything was as it had always been, the two knew that was no longer the case. They were waiting for the other to pull the trigger but it didn’t happen. She wanted to be gotten rid off, yelled at and humiliated to ease her consciousness but he was acting like even more of a perfect boyfriend than before. He wanted her to admit her infidelity and beg for forgiveness, which he would have granted her without a second thought. The only thing she did was not climb in bed with him after coming back in the AM with another man’s scent on her, as if this would somehow spare his feelings. But he was broken inside and nothing except Brenda breaking it off with her lover, would have fixed it. Even his bandmates had noticed a change in his demeanour. He came, did the job, didn’t argue or yell to prove his point, and left. He didn’t go out drinking with them after a phenomenal studio session or wrote even a sentence of lyrics. They tried asking what’s wrong but it was no use. He tried his best to pretend everything was the same as it had been. Even if he was slowly dying inside. 

It was their anniversary. Not Brenda’s and Roger’s. Her and another man’s. She tried to preface it as a girls’ night, so no suspicions would arise. But that didn’t work out, when an hour before her departure a phone call came in. Roger quickly answered and all colour vanished from his face. It was one of the girls his girlfriend claimed to be going out that night with. A tear rolled down his cheek as he hung up the phone and looker in the mirror. Roger Taylor. The drummer, the rockstar, the playboy was crying over the love of his life having an affair with another man for god knows how long. He was supposed to be the one to ruin the relationship but he worked his hardest to change. He should have slept with every groupie that threw herself at him, maybe then it wouldn’t be so painful. Roger wiped off the tears and went back into the bedroom, where he watched Brenda get ready. When she was done, he finally stood up, kissed her cheek and asked whether she would be out late. He thought that he had masked his voice perfectly but the slight tremble was still present. It made her realise that the whole charade had been uncovered once again. She knew that what she was doing was wrong. Multiple times she had cried over it, admitting to herself that she was no longer a good person, hurting the man that gave up everything for her. But maybe that was what she didn’t like, they both changed so much for the other that they were no longer the same people. Brenda left their apartment to go on a date with her secret lover once again. The routine was familiar to both of them, yet somehow that night the air in the apartment was much heavier. She turned to him before leaving and could see how broken he was because of her. 

Brenda came back hours later, way after midnight, hoping that Roger had already gone to bed. He hadn’t. He sat on the couch, a couple of empty beer bottles in front of him. The telly was on but his eyes went through it. The moment she walked in, she knew how the night would turn. During her date she was distracted, thinking of her boyfriend’s face as she left. Their relationship had ended long before, now it was time for the official end. She sat down next to him and started speaking. Her eyes were averted, while saying said the words she had rehearsed in the cab back home. How she loved him but it was obvious they weren’t in love anymore, how the passion had died down. Roger listened without interruption until the room went quiet. He processed what was said for a couple moments before grabbing the glass bottle and throwing it at the wall in front of both of them.  
“At least have the balls to admit that you don’t love me anymore and found a replacement.” He shouted before grabbing his jacket and leaving, only to sit down on the nearest sidewalk and sob. All of his efforts for her to come back to him were worthless. She was at fault but the rage he felt inside was directed at himself. He shouldn’t have believed love was real and changed for her, he should have ended it the moment he found out her infidelity. When the boys found out, they kept telling him it wasn’t his fault.  
“She’s the bitch, not you” even Deaky chimed as he saw his friend in such a desperate state. But months went by and nothing changed. Years later he was over her but the mess she made wasn’t gone. He was still broken inside and was apparent to everyone that met him.


End file.
